Business before pleasure
by mixed up mess
Summary: She'd committed one too many crimes. He was an underground agent. His mission? Kill her. But, what if he falls in love with her along the way? Niley, rated M for language
1. Trailer

**Business Before Pleasure**

Nick Jonas has been working for the underground CIA since he was 16.  
Four years later, and it's time to prove how far he's willing to go to protect America.

Miley Cyrus has been on the run from the law for as long as she can remember.  
The CIA are out to get her, and she knows it.

But what happens when Nick's mission is to get close to the unbelievably sexy, mysterious, unattainable criminal, then kill her?

What happens if they fall in love along the way?

What happens when the trigger needs to be pulled?

What happens if the people you trust lied to you?

_Nick- "__Why don't you come back to my place, maybe we can have a drink or two."_

_Oliver- "I'm warning you, man, she's dangerous."_

_Miley- "Nick, they're coming for me..."_

**Business before pleasure- coming soon.**


	2. Naïve

**Na****ï****ve**

**Day One**** (****Nick's POV)**

I heard my name being called and stood up, pushing my chair backwards and looking expectantly at the door.  
A tall man entered, followed by Oliver, my boss, who nodded at me before facing the first man again.  
"Mr Jonas-" The man began.  
"I go by Nick," I interrupted.  
The man smiled warmly, "Very well then. Nick, I know you've worked for us for a good number of years, and you've been exceptional, no doubt about that. But now, it's time to-" He paused, searching for the right words, "Challenge you a little."  
I tilted my head slightly, "I'm listening."  
"Which is why I've decided to give you a harder case," He explained, gesturing for me to sit down, "Here's what I need you to do..."

He finished, leaving the case file in my hands and turning away, but then looked back.  
"Anything you need, Nick?" He smiled.  
I searched through the pages, shaking my head no.  
"Alright then, I guess I'll see you at your next briefing." He reached the door.  
"Woah," I gasped, looking at a picture of her, "What could she have done wrong?"  
"Let's just say, you don't want to get too attached," He warned, "There's more to Miss Cyrus than meets the eye."

I walked out of the room about an hour later after scanning the file carefully. I dropped it into the bin, and instantly there was a flash of light as it was burned. _She's a pretty girl, _I thought to myself, _shame I have to kill her._

**Day One****(Miley's POV)**

Most people look left then right before crossing the road. I look behind me.  
A man in a black suit was following me, I decided. No one goes this side of town wearing a tie.  
I clicked the door of my Lamborghini open and slid into the front, quickly slamming it shut again as I started the ignition.  
I checked my wing mirror to see the man climb into his car and say something into a microphone.  
_Bring. It. On.__  
_I slammed the pedal down and expertly steered the car round a series of bends and turns, accelerating in the hope of losing him.  
I looked back again to see him still following me. He opened some kind of compartment and pulled out a dull, silver object, aiming it out the window.  
Shit.  
I swerved violently out of the way, hearing the sound of glass smashing as the bullet hit my wing mirror and my tyres squealing as the traction gave way.

The car spun round 360and hurtled towards a bush. It stopped and I jumped out, unfastening my gun from its canister and shooting a few bullets into the tyres of the speeding car. Walking around the Lamborghini, I inspected the damage.  
Not too much, just a couple of scratches, dents and messed up tyres that a few thousand dollars can easily fix.  
Suddenly, I heard a soft ticking sound and I lurched behind the nearest trees, fast enough to see my precious car combust, before the charred remains tipped over, rolling their way down the hill towards the lake.

Fuck. There goes my ride home.

**Day One****(Nicks POV)**

I pulled up, the wheels of my Mercedes Benz scraping against the asphalt. She was where Oliver said she would be, pressed up against the bark of a tree. I rolled down my window, trying to look as if I hadn't been expecting this.  
"Hey," I called, "You need a lift?"  
"My mum told me never to get in a car with strange men." She joked. I think. Either way, I laughed and got out of my car.  
"Come on," I said, "I can't leave a pretty girl like you out here on her own, now, can I?"  
She laughed, "Alright."  
I pulled her up by her hand and gave her a loose smile.

"So, where did you say you were staying?" I asked after starting my car.  
"I didn't." She stated.  
"Umm, okay," I began awkwardly.  
"I'm staying in a hotel, just drop me off when we get into the city." She told me.  
"Why don't you come back to my place, maybe we can have a drink or two." I winked.  
She looked over at me, "I'd like that."

**Day One****(Miley's POV)**

I was in his bathroom, pretending to wash my face. We got back a few minutes ago, and his place was actually pretty nice. I opened my purse after checking no one was watching. Years of running from the law makes you slightly paranoid.  
_Sweet_, I thought, _I remembered my gun_.  
Opening the door, I made my way down to where he was.  
He'd already poured two glasses of wine, one for me and one for him.  
"So," He began, "What's your name?"  
"Miley," I answered, "Yours?"  
"Nick." He answered, "Pretty name by the way."  
"Thanks,"  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then I picked up my drink. He was studying me intently, but making it look as if he wasn't.  
I sipped the wine, noticing it had a weird taste.  
"Like it?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, thanks." I lied.  
I felt myself becoming a bit weaker. _That's funny_, I thought, _I'm not a lightweight or anything.  
_My mind began to go blank, and I felt sick.  
Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my body and picked me up.  
But that's all I can remember.

**Day One** **(Nick's POV)**

Okay, so I may have spiked her drink. What else was I meant to do? I can't trust myself around a really hot, drunk girl, and I can't exactly ... 'get attached' to her.  
Even if I wasn't planning on killing her, I couldn't trust her. I can't trust anyone.  
Or get close to anyone.  
Or love anyone.


	3. No strings attached

**No Strings attached**

**Day Two****(Miley's POV)**

"What happened?" I asked softly after waking up to see the man from the night before looking down at me.  
"You got wasted." He replied bluntly.  
"No shit!" I said sarcastically.  
"Hey, without me you'd be sleeping in the middle of a ditch, so you can shut the hell up." He demanded.  
"I like you." I stated.  
"Good to know?" God his voice was beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking?  
"So, um, your name's Nick, right?" I tried to cover up the awkwardness. I failed.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, umm," I began.  
"I'm gonna go shower." He pointed to the bathroom and I nodded.  
"Go ahead."  
"You need some aspirin or anything? You were out pretty hard last night." He offered.  
"That'd be good." I accepted.  
"Right," He said, "I'll- uh- be right back."  
He left the room and I stood up, going over to the mirror to check my reflection.  
"I look like shit." I told myself.  
"I think you look pretty damn hot, actually." I screamed, clasping my hands to my chest.  
"I didn't know you were there!" I tried to control my breathing.  
"I got that from the scream." He agreed, "But you do look pretty good."  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"Anytime." He dismissed, throwing me a bottle of water and a pack of aspirin, "Well, I'm going to shower, so I'll see you in a bit."

About 15 minutes later, Nick still wasn't back. I decided to try and find him, make sure he was okay and stuff.  
I knocked on the door I assumed was the bathroom, but there was no response.  
"Nick?" I called.  
Still nothing.  
I pulled one of the clips out of my hair and untwisted it into a straight line, then pushed it into the key hole and turned it until I heard a click.  
I opened the door to see Nick in the shower.  
I screamed, and he turned around to see me staring at him.  
"Shit, I'm sorry!" I said, closing my eyes.  
I heard him start to laugh, then turn the shower off. A few seconds later I felt a hot breath on my neck and opened my eyes to see Nick staring down at me, and I couldn't help but notice his lips were inches away from mine.  
"Come join me." He winked, and I felt myself blush.  
"Sure," I said wrapping my arms around his damp shoulders.  
Moments later, his lips crashed into mine, and I relaxed into his strong arms. He dropped the towel that had been around his waist and peeled off the revealing cocktail dress I had been wearing the night before, throwing it to the side.

God, it had been so long since I felt safe.  
I was always running from the CIA, it felt good to finally have somewhere safe where they wouldn't find me for a while.

**Day Two****(Nick's POV)**

Did I feel bad I was using her?  
Hell no.  
I was told we had to get close. Make her trust me.  
So, if that meant sex in the shower, I guess I, uh, have to.  
Besides, it's not like she has long. I mean, I'm going to kill her in a couple weeks. May as well give her a good time, right?  
Well, at least that's what I told myself as I wrapped myself in a towel and left her to shower.  
I walked downstairs to the cellar and pressed my hand onto the scanner. Within seconds, it opened, and I crept inside. I dialled Oliver, sitting on a leather chair as I waited for him to pick up.  
"How's it going?" He asked.  
"Umm, good." I replied.  
I heard him pause, "Dude," He began, "You got lucky, didn't you."  
"Maybe?" I smiled, remembering it.  
"Nice!" He laughed.  
"Why thank you." I mock bowed.  
"Seriously though, man, you need to get her to trust you."  
"I don't see what the big deal is," I chose my words carefully, "I mean, why do I have to get close to her? Can't I just shoot her?"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you why Nick, you just gotta get close first. You, you don't have a problem with that do you?"  
"Oh, no, sorry sir."  
"Alright, Nick," He dismissed, "I better get going. You should too. Tell us when something happens."  
"Okay," I said, "Bye."  
I left the cellar carefully, making sure the door locked behind me.  
I ran up the stairs to the kitchen, where I poured a glass of apple juice and a glass of Gatorade. I heard feet on the stairs, and turned round to see a smiling Miley, dressed only in a towel. I saw her staring at my chest, and I realised I was only in a towel too.  
"Umm," I began awkwardly, "I'm going to change, kay?"  
She nodded.  
I handed her the glass of Gatorade and she cast me a surprised look.  
"For your hangover." I explained, then sprinted up the stairs until I reached my room.  
I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue vest top, then chucked on a red checked shirt over it.  
I bound back down the stairs, stopping momentarily to make sure I looked okay in front of the mirror.  
Perfect.

**Day Two****(Miley's POV)**

_God, he's hot, _I thought to myself as he came into view.  
"So," I said, "What do you do?"  
"I'm a doctor." He answered, a little too quickly.  
"Really? Wow, I've always wanted to be a doctor." I lied.  
He nodded, "Yeah, it pays a lot, so it's all good."  
"What kind of doctor?" I questioned.  
"I'm an intern." He explained.  
"Right," I believed him.  
"So what do you do?" He spun the conversation round.  
"I, uh," I stuttered, "I'm a student."  
He widened his eyes a little, "What do you study?"  
"Social anthropology." I've told that lie several hundred times, why the hell is it so difficult now?  
"Alright," He said.  
"So..." I trailed.  
"You should probably get some rest," he advised.  
"Come with me?" I pouted and he smirked at me.  
"I'm sure that can be arranged." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

AN, Okay, I kinda have to put this up because I got a review and two story alerts in like, a few hours, so thank you soooo much =]  
R & R, and you'll get another chapter soon.


	4. Airplanes

**Airplanes**

**Day Two****(Nick's POV) **

I was kind of annoyed that she lied to me, but then I remembered two things- one, I lied to her, and two, I shouldn't care what she said. Why should it make a difference if she lies to me?  
For the first time in my life, I felt a stab of pain. I tried to pretend it never happened, but I couldn't deny I felt something hurt inside me.  
I've been shot before, no big deal.  
I've been punched, kicked, knocked out and hurt before, no big deal.  
But nothing like this.

I closed my eyes and sighed. That's it, from now on, I can't get attached at all. Strictly business. In a couple weeks, the girl will be dead. I have my orders- get close, shoot her, forget it all. _Alright_, I told myself, _she's just another dead man walking_.  
I looked over at her sleeping body and at once I lost all focus on my mission. I sighed. How could I kill her? I mean, I've shot people dead before, I've trained for so long and it's kinda, _easy_. But not this, this is different. Everyone who's died because I pulled a trigger, I knew it was the right decision. They were all criminal masterminds, and if I'd left them a year or two, they'd be dead anyway.  
But Miley, she's young, she's beautiful, she's meant to have her whole life ahead of her.  
But she doesn't.  
Because I have to take it.

**Day Three****(Miley's POV)**

I opened my eyes gently to see Nick sitting beside me, his head tilted up to the ceiling, deep in thought. For a moment, I wondered what was worrying his perfect face, but brushed it off as his eyes trailed down, sensing I was looking at him.  
"Alright?" He asked, his brown eyes dancing, and I wondered if I had imagined the pain staining his face seconds before.  
I nodded gently, the corners of my mouth twisting up in a loose smile.  
"What time is it?" I wondered, my stomach suddenly turning in knots as I realised that I've been gone for a few days.  
"Ummm," he checked his watch briefly, "11am. Why, you gotta go?"  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"Oh, no problem," He brushed off, "You gotta lecture or something?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, a lecture, because I'm a student!" I fake laughed nervously.  
"Right..." He chuckled and I found myself leaning in.  
We sat like that for a while, his breath hitting my lips and carrying whispers I couldn't understand. After what seemed like forever, his lips finally pressed against mine softy. His warm arms snaked around my waist as mine linked up behind his neck. He pressed me down onto the bed, and I pulled my head back.  
"I've got to go..." I began, but he cut me off.  
"Just, just give me a minute." His nose was pressed against my cheek and his forehead was against mine. His eyes were closed tight, and his breathing was uneven, "This could be the last time."  
"What do you mean?" I tried to shake off his seriousness, and my voice slightly hitched, but his eyes opened and they begged me to not question him, just to let him have this moment. I nodded slightly, and our lips collided heavily, with passion.

That was the moment I fell for Nick, completely.  
And it felt insane.  
He drove me insane.  
And I think I like it.

**Day Three** **(Nick's POV)**

I couldn't help myself. I've never ever felt this way before and I doubt I ever will again.  
I need to see her again, I need to look into those deep brown eyes of hers and not have to be completely terrified of what I have to do.  
I pulled back, caressing her cheek carefully.  
"Do, you, umm, want my number?" She offered.  
"I'd like that a lot." I grinned. She pulled out her phone, and I pulled out mine. Scrolling down the list of contacts of people who've been completely made up by the CIA (including the names of medical practitioners to make the whole doctor thing more believable), I added a new name.  
_Miley_.  
I couldn't help my eyes lighting up as she took the phone to put in her number, then phoned her phone using my phone to-  
I'm confused.  
Basically, we swapped numbers.  
I led her out the door.  
"So, I guess I'll see you around?"  
"You can count on it," She winked, "I'll text you later, kay?"  
I nodded, biting my bottom lip as she walked away, swaying her hips.  
_Damnnnn._

I walked into the same office I've been working in since I was 16.  
"Sir?" I called out, and Oliver looked up.  
"Yeah Nick?"  
I sat down, facing him.  
"I don't think I can do it Oliver." I whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching us.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned.  
"I can't take her life," I explained.  
"Why?" He began, uncertain of what I'd say next.  
"I think I'm falling for her..."


	5. British Intelligence

**AN, Thank you guys soo much for all the feedback I'm getting =]  
You're all awesome :)  
So, HUGEEE drama in this chapter :)  
I'm go now and let you read it :)**

**British Intelligence**

**Day Three****(Nick's POV)**

Oliver was silent for a moment as he processed the information, then sighed, leaning back.  
"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming." He looked up at me, and I felt myself gulp.  
"I'm sorry," I apologised, "I tried not to, but I just can't."  
"Listen," He told me, "If you don't kill her, someone else will. Look at it this way- there isn't a chance in hell you can get together. I'd have to assign someone else, someone less reliable. Less, careful," He paused, but it was the kind of silence that told me not to interrupt, "And I know you think she doesn't deserve this, but I'm warning you, man, she's dangerous. You can resign right here, right now, if you have to. But before you say anything, remember that the person who'll have to kill her may be less ...considerate, if you get what I'm saying?"  
I nodded, briefly.  
"I understand." I tried to smile at Oliver, but I couldn't manage it, so instead I just said "I'll do it."  
"Oh, and Nick?" He began.  
"Yeah?" I nodded for him to continue.  
"Remember, some guns and bullets hurt far less than others." He winked at me and I laughed.  
"I will."  
I began to walk out the door, but Oliver called me back.  
"Don't get too attached there, Romeo." He warned.  
"Alright." I grinned.

**Day Four****(Miley's POV)**

He pressed me up against the wall and kissed his way from my lips to my neck, running his hands down my sides. He found my sweet spot and I moaned, "Nick..."  
He pulled back and slapped me, "It's Jack, bitch."  
I sighed and mentally kicked myself. I've been thinking about Nick too much, it's dangerous. No attachments, just cheap worthless sex. I never stay anywhere very long anyway. Relationships don't really work for me.  
"Right," I said, "Sorry."  
He began to pull the sleeves of my dress down, but I saw a man in a black suit watching me from the street next to the alley.  
"Fuck," I pushed off, what's his name, James? "I have to go."  
I ran towards my bike. It was no replacement for my Lamborghini, but _they_ wouldn't give me another one. Said I've crashed too many times. Bastards.  
I jumped on, revving the engine and speeding my way round the alley. I was so sick of these people following me everywhere, I need to find somewhere safe to hide.  
_Nick_.  
But I'd have to tell him why I have to stay with him, or he'd get suspicious.  
Well, better that then get caught.  
I twisted round the corner, following where Nick had taken me. That's the one thing that actually pays off about what I do, I can remember a lot, I take everything in.  
After checking no one was following me, I pulled my bike into an alley way and walked ten minutes or so to where his house was, walking slow enough to look normal, but fast enough so I could get there without giving the CIA long to try and find me.  
I walked up to his door and knocked quickly, smiling at him as he opened the door.  
"You never texted me." He huffed playfully, and I pulled out my phone and tapped something in. I put it back in my pocket, and his phone beeped.  
"Just let me in dickhead. Smiley face." He read, "I like how you actually wrote smiley face instead of putting a smiley face."  
"Thank you. I thought because you wouldn't be able to read it otherwise, and if there was no smiley face, I'd look like a complete bitch."  
"Nicely done," He commented, "Well, come in."  
I walked through the door and pulled his hand over to the kitchen, where I sat on the worktop and stood him between my legs.  
"I need to talk to you." I began, nervously.  
"Shoot." He urged.  
"Well, I haven't exactly been honest with you."  
"No?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm umm, not a student."  
I saw him start to smile, but it immediately vanished.

Day Four (Nick's POV)

Shit.  
I have to do it now.  
Once she tells me, I have to kill her.  
Once she knows that I know, she has to die.  
Shakily, I began to reach round and rested my hands on the back pocket of my jeans.

Day Four (Miley's POV)

"Nick, I'm a criminal."  
I waited for his reaction. A slap, a scream, anything.  
Instead, he just began to pull something out of his pocket.  
I heard a noise, and looked out the window to see a black car waiting outside.  
"Nick..." My voice was shaking, and nervousness completely overwhelmed me.  
He looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. I took that a sign to continue.  
"Nick, they're coming for me..."

Everything happened in slow motion.  
He pulled out something I've seen thousands of times in my life, and I screamed.  
Aiming the gun at me, he closed his eyes and kissed me softly, apologising.  
"I know."  
His finger slid round the trigger, and aiming at my chest, I heard a soft click.

That's when the pain started.

**AN, CLIFFHANGER (yes, I know I'm evil)  
I bet you guys didn't think he'd shoot her, eh? =]  
But, don't worry, this is only the beginning of the story, there's WAYYY more to come, hint hint ;)**

**R & R pleaseeee  
Oh, and I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, so hurry up and press that review button :)**


	6. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Knockin' On Heaven's Door**

**Day 19 (Miley's POV)**

I woke up slowly, my gaze meeting a dark room lit by only a candle. In the corner of the room, an awkward- looking anxious figure was huddled up, his brown eyes looking up at me.  
"What- what happened?" I asked, wincing as pain shot through my chest. I tilted my head down to see a loose black shirt, stained red with blood.  
The man's eyes clouded over.  
"I'm sorry." He stuttered, not knowing what else today.  
"Nick, tell me." I whispered.  
"I work for the CIA."  
"What?" I gasped, pain shooting through my heart as I managed to try and piece together what was going on.  
Nick had shot me?  
"This was all set up. You, me. All of it. And I knew all along." He rested his face in the palms of his hands.  
"No..." I couldn't believe what he was telling me.  
"I'm sorry, Miley." He repeated.  
"Don't fucking apologise now." I spat.  
"What else was I meant to do?" His voice sounded guilty.  
"I don't know?" I was angry, "You're the secret agent."  
He began to walk over to me and rested his hand on my cheek, keeping it there even when I groaned in pain.  
"I was meant to kill you..." He trailed.  
My eyes burnt into his and I sighed.  
He was right. He had to kill me. But he didn't.  
"What's going to happen?" Nervously, I took his hand of my face and kept it in my own.  
"I need you to run away with me." He gulped.  
"They'll follow us, Nick." I told him.  
"They think you're dead. All we have to do is go somewhere they won't find us, and that'll be the end of it. I resigned, last week,"  
"Last week?" I interrupted, "How long have I been out?"  
"About a fortnight." He estimated, "That wound was pretty deep. For a while, I wasn't sure you'd make it."  
"They think I'm dead?"  
"Yeah, the black car you saw. They watched you get shot and took you for dead. A bullet to the heart, well, that's what they thought. I aimed it a little off, just a millimetre, so it looked on target but it wasn't fatal. But it made you stop breathing temporarily. Just long enough so that I could prove you were dead. They believed it, and I told them I'd throw your body in a river. They agreed, but I brought you here instead. Hooked you up with some machines, and now you're awake."  
"Thank you," I managed to cough, and he looked concerned.  
"You okay?" He asked hurriedly.  
"Yeah," I tried to joke, "Well, as okay as a person on life support can be."  
"Listen, we need to head pretty soon." His voice was serious again.  
"How soon is pretty soon?" I wondered.  
"Tomorrow," He saw the confused look on my face, "Look, I was planning on you waking up sooner."  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill me then!"  
"I'm trying to save your ass right now." He said, walking away.  
"Where are you going?" I called.  
"You don't need to know." His voice was mysterious, and I found myself wanting him. God, he had no idea how much control he had over me.

**Day 19****(Nick's POV)**

I came back a couple hours later to an empty bed.  
"Miley?" I called, and I heard the door shut behind me.  
"Yeah?" She wrapped her delicate arms around my neck and began to kiss my ear.  
"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered.  
"Nothing," She replied innocently.  
I began to push her off, but she slid her hands down to the collar on my shirt and began to scratch my chest.  
"Mileyyy," I groaned softly, "You can't."  
"Fine." She sighed, but I grabbed her hands and she spun back to face me.  
"I need to, um, take a look at your stitches." I implied, embarrassed and she laughed, pulling the shirt over her head and leaving me speechless.  
She looked down and winced slightly, "You didn't fix that up too good."  
I carried on staring at her chest until she snapped me out of it.  
"Oh," I started, "Sorry."  
"No problem," She brushed off, "Do you have any scars?"  
I chuckled, "I worked for the CIA for 4 years, what do you think?"  
I turned round and brushed my hair up, revealing the whole of my neck, along which ran a long, painful looking scar.  
"Ouch," She winced, "What happened?"  
"Knife," I said casually, "I was out for three weeks."  
"Nice," She laughed, turning round and pointing to the base of her back. She told me that what looked like quite a recent stab wound was the outcome of a struggle after some guy had tried to rape her.  
"I'm lucky," She smiled, "Any further to the left and it would have paralysed me."  
I turned around, pulling my shirt of my back, showing ascar that took 17 stitches, running along the base of my back, then swerving upwards.  
"The shape's awkward," I explained, "It's meant to look like a 'J'."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"For Jack." I shivered.  
She traced the scar with her hand, and I felt her lean into my back, pushing her face into the base of my neck.  
"Thank you," She said, gratefully.  
"No problem." I replied, leading her back to her bed and letting her rest.  
Tomorrow was going to be hard.

**AN, Firstly, I want to thank you guys for being so awesome and reviewing.  
Secondly, as you guys know, I'm going on holiday for a month, so you won't get updates until September. BUT, if you guys all review while I'm away, you'll find yourselves with a marathon when I get back, so review please :)**


	7. Roll it up

**Roll It Up**** (Marathon part 1/4)**

**Day 20****(Nick's POV)**

"Do you think we're going too fast?" I asked her, climbing into my land rover.  
She shrugged, "How fast is too fast?"  
I looked at her, "I don't know, fast?"  
"Well," She said, "I don't think we're going fast enough."  
"What do you mean?" I stepped on the pedal and accelerated to slightly above the speed limit, looking up at the dark sky.  
"Well," She began, "If there's anything life's taught me, it's to live fast and die young."  
"Why?" I couldn't help asking, this girl had me hooked on her every word.  
"Because then you never have time to get caught." She winked and I smiled.  
"Makes sense." I thought for a moment before answering.  
"Where are we going?" She wondered.  
"Who knows?" I tossed my hands in the air and laughed at her confused reaction.  
"What do you mean?" She answered the question with another, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
"I mean," I explained, "I have no idea where we're going, but we're going to drive until we get there."  
"And how exactly will we know when we get there?"  
"Shush with the questions already!" I half screamed, half laughed.  
She rolled her eyes, "Why the fuck would they pick you, of all people, to try and kill me?"  
I chuckled, "Because I'm just so damn sexy."  
She bit her lip before looking me up and down, "Agreed."  
"You're not too bad yourself," I commented, casting my eyes up and down her body, before looking back to the road.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" She said after a while of sitting in silence, and I sighed and looked over at her.  
"Please," I began, "Can we talk about this later, I mean, when I'm focused on just you, and not the road."  
"Sure," She whispered, and for a moment I thought she was going to say something else, but she didn't.

**Day 21****(Miley's POV)**

"We're here," A soft whisper along with a shake woke me from a dreamless sleep.  
"Where is here?" I said groggily, clutching my head when everything around me seemed to spin.  
"New York." He said, pointing to a sign that presumably read _New York Motel _or something like that, but my eyes were too blurry for me to focus on the words.  
"I'm tired..." I began, and I saw Nick look at me anxiously.  
"I'll carry you," He offered, sweeping his arms under my waist and supporting me on his shoulders. We walked into quite a large reception. Behind the desk sat a young woman, I guess in her early twenties, with long blonde hair combed back into a messy bun.  
"Can we have a room for the night?" Nick asked and the woman smiled.  
"Sure," She answered in one of those annoyingly peppy voices, "Double bed?"  
"Actually, we'd prefer a double and a single if that's alright?"  
"O- kay," She cast her eyes down at us and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then brushed it off, "That'll be $119 please."  
"Could we pay on our way out?" He fake smiled, and I felt myself begin to giggle, but managed to stop before any sound came out.  
"Whatever really." She handed us over the key and Nick carried me over to the stairs, which he bounded up easily.  
When we reached the room, Nick slipped the key in and opened the door, revealing a grand room with a huge bed next to a slightly smaller one. In the bathroom, there was a hot tub, and on the balcony there was the most magnificent view I'd ever seen. He set me on the double bed, then flopped on the single and smiled as I laughed.  
"I wanted to share a bed with you." He pouted, and I rolled my eyes.  
"You were the one that asked for two, silly." I reminded him.  
"I know, but if we shared a bed I might break your stitches," He explained.  
"Oh yeah," She joked, "Cause they're in perfect condition as it is."  
"Hey! I did it really fast, because I wasn't sure how long they'd need to be in."  
"So," She began awkwardly, "Does that mean no sex till you take them out?"  
His eyes widened, "I never said that!"  
I threw my head back and laughed, walking over and grabbing the collar of his shirt, loosening it.  
"I guess we should get a head start..." I implied, and he winked, nodding.

**Alright, so, I'M BACKKK =]  
Thanks for all the reviews and story subscriptions and all that jazz, the more feedback I get, the faster I get chapters out and the longer they are, so review, yeah?**


	8. Amylase

**Amylase**** (Marathon part 2/4)**

**Day 22****(Nick's POV)**

"_Miley?" I called, but her voice didn't answer, "Miley?"  
I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and swung round to meet a forest of trees blocking whoever was behind them.  
"Miley? Is that you?"  
A branch snapped, and I whipped my head back round to see an empty space, no sign of anyone. I bent down and studied the soil covered floor, searching for anything that could have made the sound. I felt something press against my head before a soft click filled the open space, miles of barren land replacing the trees that were there moments ago.  
A pair of lips pressed into my neck and kissed their way up to my neck, making me shiver.  
"Funny how karma works, eh?"_

I sat up, wiping cold sweat off my forehead and adjusting my eyes to see a worried looking Miley at the end of the bed, her small hand wrapped around mine.  
"What's wrong?" She soothed, and I realised I was breathing heavily.  
"No-nothing." I stuttered, avoiding her eyes.  
"Nick," She whispered, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her, "Tell me."  
"Bad dream," I told her, "I'm alright."  
"Nick," Her eyes wouldn't leave mine, and I melted into them.  
"I was being chased." I lied, my eyes finally breaking the trance and scanning the room for a trace of a gun, but there was nothing there.  
"By...?" She probed, but I shrugged.  
"I'm going to go back to sleep, I have to drive tomorrow."  
"Alright," She sighed, turning around, but I tugged at her hand.  
"Hey," I pulled her towards me, "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
She smiled slightly, and I leaned in and kissed her gently, loving the way her body relaxed into mine as I dragged her down and laid her head on my chest, wrapping my arms round her back and falling asleep as quickly as I had woken up.

**Day 22****(Miley's POV)**

"Where are we going?" I asked, stepping into the driver's seat and accelerating quickly, making sure that the receptionist didn't have time to realise we never paid.  
"Anywhere." Nick whispered, his eyes shut.  
"How much money do you have?" I questioned, making a left onto the motorway and following signs for the airport.  
"A shit load." He answered.  
I smiled, "We're going to London."  
Nick sat up slightly and looked at me, "What?"  
"We're going to London. We can get a cheap apartment in the city and you can get a job somewhere, and they'll never find us."  
"I'll be Nate." He stated and this time it was me who gave him a confused look.  
"What?" I wondered.  
"Fake names," He explained, "I'll be Nate."  
"I'll be Hannah." I decided and sped up a little, driving smoothly down the dark road, lit by hundreds of dull yellow lights.

**Day 23****(Nick's POV)**

"Nick, wake up." Miley tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up at her.  
"Are we there yet?" I rubbed my eyes and I watched her nod her head excitedly. I yawned and stood up, leaving the plane I had fallen asleep on hours ago.  
"What's the plan?" I stepped off the last stair and threw my arm round her shoulders, resting my head into her hair and taking a deep breath.  
"Head for a hotel in Camden, stay about a week and try to find an apartment and a job."  
"How am I going to find a job?" Sliding off my suitcase, I watched as Miley went through passport control. She winked at the guy, bit her lip and tugged her shirt down a bit, lifting her skirt up a lot. The guy asked for her passport, and she pressed up against him and whispered something in his ear, sliding her hands up and down his chest and smirking seductively as he started to blush. He let her pass, and a few steps later she turned around and smiled at me.  
"I don't know, I mean, it'd be a lot easier if you weren't on the run from the police. You really shouldn't have done that to that poor little kid." She called out, loudly enough for the guy at passport control to hear. I laughed awkwardly, and tried to move past the guy, but he stopped me.

"FINALLY!" I screamed as Miley led me out of the police station, "Where were you when I called you, I don't know, 3 HOURS AGO?"  
She began to laugh and shrugged, "I was hungry!"  
"This isn't funny Miley. You almost had me in fucking jail." I stopped and pulled her back.  
"Oh come on, it was hilarious!" She told me and I sighed.  
"Just get in the car." I warned.  
"See," She protested, "While you were locked up I got us a car sorted, and a hotel, and some food, so don't go complaining."  
"Whatever." I shut the door and drove off, ignoring my ringing phone.

Right, so this is part 2/4, and I'm running out of stuff to say so review please :)


	9. Save tonight

**Save Tonight**** (Marathon part 3/4)**

**Day 25****(Miley's POV)**

"Hurry up!" Nick called, leaning against the doorway.  
"In a minute." I replied, sliding on my black high heels and adjusting my tights.  
"You look hot, now come on." He whinged impatiently, twirling the car keys round his finger.  
"Alright, alright!" I sighed, grabbing the keys from him and chucking them on the floor.  
He picked them up and slid them in his pocket, "I'm not going to drink tonight."  
"Fine," I said, "But when you get hammered, I'm phoning a taxi."  
"Sure." He dismissed, and putting his hand on the small of my back, he led me out towards the car.

"Fuckkkkk," Nick whispered, "This place is jammed."  
"I know," I told him, sliding my lipstick back into my purse.  
He cast his eyes down my body, taking in every curve, then whistled quietly. He opened the car door, and walked into the club, showing the bouncer some fake ID. I don't bother with ID, I don't need it.  
"Hey," I bit my lip slowly and ran my hand through my hair, touching his arm when I decided he'd been staring at my boobs for too long, "I forgot my ID."  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you in." He replied, trying to avoid eye contact.  
I pouted and stepped closer, grabbing the neckline of my dress and pulling it down slightly, revealing the top of my black lace bra.  
"But," I began, "Now I won't be able to have any fun."  
"I'm sorry." Fuck, this guy really did mean business.  
"When does your shift end?" I asked, stepping closer to him.  
"Te-ten minutes," He answered, "Why?"  
"Just-" I kissed his neck, "Wondering."  
He wrapped an arm round my waist and moaned a little as I found his sweet spot.  
"Go in," He groaned, "You can pay me back later."  
"3 am, behind that alley?" I suggested, pulling away from his neck and nodding my head towards a deserted street.  
"Sounds great." He smiled, opening the door for me.  
_In his dreams._

**Day 25****(Nick's POV)**

I heard a pair of black heels stride to the bar, and turned round to see every guy in the whole club staring at one girl.  
Miley.  
I grabbed the vodka I'd bought for her off the counter and walked over to her, raising my eyebrow at some guy who was focused on her ass.  
"Thanks," She said taking a sip, then turned round to check out all the available talent.  
"See anyone?" I asked, wrapping my arms round her waist and kissing her neck from behind.  
"Blonde, 10 o'clock." She answered, stepping away from me and over to some guy who'd been checking her out.  
"Fine," I called, "Leave me then!"  
She looked back and winked and I grinned, turning away to see a tall girl with curly-ish blonde hair.  
"I worked for the CIA." I told her, and she laughed.  
"Really?" She looked me up and down and smiled.  
"Come back to my place and I'll show you." I winked.  
"I'm Taylor," She stuck her hand out and I shook it.  
"Nate," I replied.  
She nodded to the door and giggled, "I'll, uh, take you up on your offer."  
I took her hand again and led her out, "Sounds great."

**Day 25****(Miley's POV)**

"So, what did you say your name was?" I slurred, grinding against his slim body.  
"Matt," He told me, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer.  
"Well, Matt, do you mind if I came home with you?" I managed to say, slipping slightly as he released his grip a bit.  
"Say no more." He sounded pretty sober, and I felt him pick me up.  
"Mmmm," I breathed, snuggling my head into his chest, "You smell good."  
"Thanks." He laughed.

**Day 26****(Nick's POV)**

"Miley..." I moaned, wrapping my arms round the body next to me.  
"Nate?" She asked. Fuck. That isn't Miley.  
"Shit!" I jumped back, pulling the sheets around myself and closing my eyes. I heard a soft padding, then a door slam, and I opened my eyes again.  
I picked up my phone and dialled Miley's number, waiting a few seconds as it rang.

**Day 26****(Miley's POV)**

"Hello?" I answered groggily, turning over to meet an empty bed.  
"Where the fuck are you?" I heard Nick say, and I laughed, but stopped when my head started to hurt.  
"I don't know," I began, "In some guys bed?"  
"Jesus Miley, you need to come back now."  
"Why?" I said angrily, "You brought some chick home!"  
"That's different Miley, that guy you left with could have been anyone!"  
"Sorry, Nick, I forgot that I'm the most innocent, vulnerable girl in the world." I retorted, and I heard him sigh.  
"Just, just come back soon, kay?" He breathed, but I slammed my phone shut, throwing it across the room.  
"Hey, you okay?" I heard a soft voice ask, and turned round to see the blonde from the night before standing in the doorway.  
"Um, yeah," I lied, "My head's a bit sore though."  
"I figured," he said, tossing me a pack of ibruprofen, "You were pretty wasted last night."  
"Yeah," I began awkwardly, "I don't remember any of it."  
He laughed, walking over to me, "That's exactly why I don't drink. Well that, and I hate hangovers."  
"You don't drink?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Nope. Or drugs. And you're pretty much the only one night stand."  
I whistled, "But, you're hot."  
"Thanks, I guess." He chuckled, and I smiled, "You're a badass?"  
"You have no idea." For a moment, I could've told him everything. About the people I've hurt, the cars I've trashed and gun I keep in my dresser 'just in case'.  
Even about Nick.  
But then he spoke, and I realised nothing mattered, because he was just some guy and I was just some chick and we happened to have met once.  
God my head hurts.

**AN, Review =]**


	10. Please turn back the time

**Please turn back the time**** (Marathon part 4/4)**

**Day 26****(Miley's POV)**

"So," He said, breaking the silence, "Who was that guy you were with last night?"  
"Him?" I raised my eyebrows, "Just someone who saved my ass once."  
"Really? It looked like something was seriously going on between you two."  
"I guess there was, a while ago. It was never serious or anything. Just a few hook ups. Work used to get in the way." I felt proud about this new burst of confidence, and how this was only a half lie.  
His eyes looked up and he smiled, "In that case, would you, um, like to go out to dinner with me or something?"  
I felt myself nod and kiss him hungrily, pushing all thoughts about Nick firmly away. I wasn't the girl who would risk everything to be with some guy. I was the girl who had fun and kicked ass doing it.

Day 27 (Nick's POV)

The phone rang, and I jumped to answer it.  
"Miley?" I asked, my voice worried.  
"Dude, it's me." The guy said.  
"Oh, sorry Oliver." I apologised.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He dismissed, "Why haven't you been picking up your phone?"  
"I was busy?" I tried, and I heard him sigh.  
"You're in London." He said, more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah," I hesitated, "Why?"  
"You need to get your ass out of there now." He demanded, and I felt myself freeze.  
"W-why?" I stammered, and he let out a long breath.  
"They know where you are." He told me, and for a moment I had no idea what he was on about.  
"Fuck..." I ran my hand over my face and listened to Oliver.  
"Look man, they've lied to you. To all of us. They aren't who they say they are. So unless you want a personal encounter with a gun the size of your head, I suggest you run. Fast."  
My voice hitched, "What about Miley?"  
"What do you mean what about her? Isn't she with you or something?"  
"We had a fight, she's at some guys house and I have no idea what she's doing," I explained.  
"Okay," He began, "Here's what we'll do."

**Day 27****(Miley's POV)**

"Get this straight," I began as Nick picked up his phone, "You are just some guy who I had some really great sex with. You saved my ass, I got you out of the country, so we're even now, kay?"  
"What?" His voice sounded confused, but not angry, like he had just woken up and couldn't process what I was saying.  
"You're nothing to me." I shortened, and I bit my lip as I waited for him to respond.  
"Fine," His voice sounded like he was smiling, "Then I won't tell you we have to run away, because the country you picked isn't safe. Oh, and by your logic, I guess that means you still owe me."  
My eyes widened, "We have to run?"  
"Fast." I clenched my teeth, annoyed by the way his voice sounded light and jokey, as if he was telling me some quirky little anecdote instead of warning me to flee the country.  
I turned around to see Matt in the kitchen, drying some dishes and I sighed.  
"Fine, but I'm bringing a friend." I told him.  
"By 'friend', do you mean that blonde you fucked last night?" God, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.  
"Whatever, Nick, I'll be there in a bit."  
"Suits me." He decided, hanging up the phone.  
"Hey," I slid my thumbs into the waistband of the trousers he'd lent me.  
"Hey," He echoed, wiping his hands and walking over to me.  
"Listen," I began, looking into his hazel eyes, "I kind of need to go,"  
"Sure," He dismissed.  
"No, like, leave the country go." I told him.  
"Oh." He paused, turning away.  
"But," I tapped his shoulder, "I want you to come with me."  
"Huh?" He stuttered, confused, "You want me to just leave the country with you?"  
"Yes." I confirmed, not caring how completely crazy I sounded.  
"Fine." He shrugged, and I grinned.  
"Awesome," I beamed, tugging his hand upstairs so that he could go pack.

**AN, Alright, sorry it's short. But I have writers block, and I've been stuck here for about 2 weeks. So I thought I'd upload it so you guys know what happening =]  
So yeah, basically, Nick and Miley really like each other, but neither actually wanna admit it, so they both pretend not to give a shit.  
Also, this took so long to get out because I've snapped a tendon in my ankle and I'm on crutches and can barely walk :/  
So yeah, you guys have been awesome reviewers so THANK YOUUUU =]**


	11. Fck Ups

**F*ck ups**

**Day 28****(Miley's POV)**

"Hey," I heard Nick call, and turned to see him with a fist covering the smirk plastered on his face.  
"Hey," I replied, smiling a little as I heard a cough beside me, "Nick, this is Matt, Matt this is Nick."  
"S'up" Matt said, reaching his hand out before pulling it back as Nick just glared at it.  
"Play nice," I growled at him, but he just shrugged, brushing past me.  
"Oh, don't worry," His icy voice left a trail of shivers down my neck, "I will."

"Why do you have to do this, Nick?" I asked him a couple of hours later, when Matt was asleep in the back of the caravan.  
"Do what?" He asked, his lips curving upwards in a half smile.  
"You know god damn well what." I snarled, but his shoulders just heaved up and down as he laughed, "See, that. Why do you have to do that?"  
"Because you insist on bringing _that_ here." He gestured back to Matt, sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the tension between Nick and I.  
"He has a name, you know." I whispered loudly, freezing as Matt stirred for a second, before continued breathing heavily.  
"Really? I thought he was just some one night stand you brought along to make me jealous."He turned his face towards me for a second, ignoring the road as his eyebrows raised and a glint of satisfaction flashed in his eyes.  
"Fuck you." I held his gaze for a moment, not buying the little-boy-lost routine he had going on. But then he winked and faced forward again, destroying any feelings I may have had as I looked into those soft brown eyes.  
"Love you too, babe," He mocked, reaching his hand over and sliding it up my leg.  
"Stop." I breathed, my eyes closing.  
"No." He said, reaching his hand back up, where he stroked my cheek a bit. I opened my eyes to meet his, gazing back at me. Then he spoke, snapping me out of the trance.  
"We're here." He gestured at the hotel, then stopped the caravan.  
"Why the hell do we need to stay in a hotel?" I asked, impatient.  
"More privacy," He winked, "I think you'll want it pretty soon."  
I glared at him, reaching for my bag before he grabbed it, smiling.  
"Please," He grinned, "Allow me."  
"Whatever." I mumbled, heading towards the hotel, letting Matt carry on sleeping.

"Ground rules," I sat on the bed, throwing my bags to the side. I turned round to watch Nick shake his head and laugh, "One- stay away from Matt. Two- stay away from me."  
"One problem," He said, somehow having made his way onto the bed without me realising, "I don't want to stay away from you. And you don't want to stay away from me."  
"I really do." I gulped, his hand reaching up and stroking my knee.  
"You really don't," His hand trailed a little higher, his intense gazed locked on me, "Or you wouldn't let me do this," He reached his hand to my side and ran it up and down, "Or this," He leant in towards me, his breath hitting my lips, making me part them a little and close my eyes, "And you _definitely_ wouldn't let me do this..."  
The second his lips pressed against mine, I felt _alive_. It was special, different. It wasn't like all the other times he's kissed me. This time, it felt softer; more... gentle. Careful. Like he was afraid to break me.

And I think I _liked_ it that way.

**AN, Okay, I'm sorry for the really really really really lame excuse I'm about to give, but the reason this took so long is because I got writer's block :/  
Which meant it took really long, and I'm REALLY sorry, because you guys were really awesome reviewers =]  
But yeah, sorry and R&R pleaseeeeeee =]**


	12. Have I been a fool?

**Have I been a fool?**

**Day 28****(Nick's POV)**

Then I heard the words I had wanted to hear from the beginning. The three words that were meaningless when said by anyone else. But not by her.  
"I love you," She breathed, her voice hitching at what she was telling me.  
"I love you too." Her eyes were still closed, and she bit her lip gently, unsure what to do next.  
"I'm sorry," Her eye lids fluttered open, and I gazed into the galaxy of her eyes, a passionate brown with flecks of the most brilliant gold.  
"Don't be," I trailed, brushing my thumb across her cheek, chuckling softly under my breath.  
"They told me not to fall in love," She whispered, "And I promised I wouldn't. But with you, it's just-"  
"Different." I finished, nodding slightly to tell her I understood.

**Day 28****(No one's POV)**

Matthew Ryan had opened the door to the caravan just after Nick and Miley left. He hadn't been asleep, he'd just been waiting.  
He loved the feeling just before a kill. The air seemed charged, electric almost. That's why he did it. Well, that and the £20 million they were paying him as a reward. Apparently, all you need to do to make money nowadays is pull a trigger.

**Day 28****(Miley's POV)**

Our heads swung round when the door opened.  
Matt was standing there, a humourless smirk plastered on his lips, twirling a gun round his finger.  
My eyes widened.  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ _fuck fuck fuck_ _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
_"Oh Miley, you didn't think that I'd actually give up my life for you, did you?" Matt winked, "You did give me some really good, cheap sex though,"  
"Shut the hell up, you fucking bastard." Nick spat, his teeth gritted.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was talking to you." Nick looked away, defeated, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, your pathetic girlfriend." He walked over to me, pulling me away from Nick.  
He backed me against the wall, and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Nick glaring.  
"So, you have two choices bitch. You can either make out with me in front of him," Matt gestured to Nick, "Or I shoot."  
I sighed. I slid my hands round his neck, pressing my lips to his forcefully, pretending it was Nick.  
Suddenly, I heard Nick scream. I pushed Matt off and turned around to see Nick curled on the floor, grasping his chest where blood was pouring out and a glint of silver could be seen lodged in his chest.  
"You liar," I cried, shoving Matt, "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"  
"Tough bitch." He said, raising the gun and clicking the trigger one last time as he pressed it to my forehead.

**AN, OKAY, DRAMAAAAAA! Also, there's only one more chapter, and that'll be the end. For now anyway, there might be a sequel, but there might not.  
REVIEWWWWWWW (:**


	13. Forget me not

**Forget me not (The love I knew before I grew)**

**The Day It All Ended****(Miley's POV)**

You drag me away from the machines, tearing the life support wires off my delicate body, folding me in a blanket of stars. You scatter gold dust across the horizon of my eyes, fighting the cold off with your long, slender fingers.

The shadows grab me, suddenly. I feel my weight lifted away from yours, but you hold on to me, gently, carefully.

Nothing hurts. We're drifting on a tide of feathered water, sleek and cool. I call your name; no sound comes out, but you still hear me.

I like it here. I like the way everything is possible. More than that, I like the way you're here with me, your lean arms wrapped around my frame.

You take us to the moon where we catch stars in jars and save them for when we need their warmth. You breath away the shadows, telling them they're not wanted anymore.

They were never wanted.

Then it starts to hurt.

I'm torn away from you.

I can see machines and wires.

Take me with you, I don't mind.

Then I see you, I wish I hadn't.

You're drenched in blood, your chest stained crimson.

The life support machine is beeping.

It stops.

So does the pain.

So do the memories.

So do I.

So do you.

**AN, ALL OVER :(  
On the other hand, I quite like the ending =]  
Ummmm, what else, oh yeah, I might start another story if I have time, because ILYCD isn't going to be very long, but I kinda wanna do a collab, so if anyone's interested, PM me (:  
So that's it, thanks everyone who reviewed and all that, there might be a sequel in a few months or something, but I'm not too sure.  
Leave a review telling me if you liked this story (and ending), favourite parts, what you'd change, anything you guys wanna tell me etc, so I know what you guys like (:  
Thank you [=**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**(Pleaaaaase read)

AN- Okay, so, recently I went onto this account (now I'm only really using FictionPress) and looked at the traffic stats for this story.  
I think I passed out when I realised people still actually read this.  
So, I kind of wanted to give a kind of thank you one-shot, but I had so much trouble thinking of an idea that that became impossible.  
And so, the point of this is to tell you that as a MASSIVE thank you, I've decided to re-write it. This version will always stay here, but this new edit will go on my FictionPress, which is:  
.com/u/737312/

(My user name is 'For Midnights With You' if the link doesn't work)

My writing has gotten a GREAT deal better, and when I read this story back I basically cringe at how awful some parts are. So, yeah, please, please, pleaaaaase check it out and give me the reviews and support and LOVE you people are great at :)

And, if you can't be bothered to re-read it and you've gotten this because at some point in the past you added this to your alerts, thank you SOOOO much :)


End file.
